


True Love

by privateerwrites



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Athos Returns Home Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Sylvathos fluff basically, Sylvie Owns a Print Shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/privateerwrites/pseuds/privateerwrites
Summary: Athos returns from a trip and visits Sylvie. (basically i wanted to write Sylvathos fluff. )
Relationships: Athos | Comte de la Fère/Sylvie (The Musketeers 2014)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Wheeee here we are!!! This is a result of me needing an outlet for 'I love Sylvie and her print shop' and 'I want Sylvathos fluff' so. Enjoy!!
> 
> Comments and kudos much appreciated!!

It's cold in the print shop. Sylvie is glad for her coat, keeping her warmer than frozen until she can get the stove going hot enough to heat the shop. Her hands are cozy in the gloves Athos got her last winter, when she'd said she was often cold in the print shop in the mornings. He'd come back with a pair of gloves about a week later and a bashful look on his face. She'd kissed him silly and thanked him.  
  
She finishes stacking the wood in the stove, sends up a small prayer of thanks that it's Saturday, and sticks in the match. She drags a chair next to the type cases she wants to use, and pulls the composing stick closer, hissing when the cold metal hits her now-ungloved hand. She shakes her hand out for a moment, and blows on it to warm it up a bit. That helps.  
  
She can hear the ringing hammer blows coming from the blacksmith starting up, a signal that everyone else should also be at work. She takes a deep breath in, inhales the scent of now-slightly-warmer ink, and opens the case.  
  
She glances at the paper sitting on the table to her left. It's a price list that the apothecary wants her to print copies of so that he can display them. It's not too long, which she appreciates. Pulling her chair closer to the drawer, she starts in on setting the type.  
  
The letters are cold, but to be honest, that's what she expected. She loses herself there, reaching for letters, setting them down, placing spaces and m-quads.  
  
There's a knock on her door as she finishes the last of the line that fills the composing stick.  
  
"Just a minute!" she yells, and stands up slowly, carefully, so as not to spill the letters. She places a bit of furniture at the open end of the stick, and slides the type off onto the stone top of the table. The composing stick is set down carefully, and she opens the door.  
  
"Athos," she breathes, and he is in her arms in an instant.  
  
"Hi," he says softly into her hair. He kisses the top of her head, and _God_ , she's missed him.  
  
"I brought you something," Athos says. She quirks an eyebrow at him. From the basket in his hand, Athos pulls out a rolled-up newspaper. She opens it and a broad grin cracks her face.  
  
"You like it?"  
  
"I shall have to see," she says with a smile. "Thank you." He wraps his arms around her again, squeezes her tight and then lets go.  
  
"I'm sure you have... things to do," he says carefully.  
  
"Would you like to come in," she asks.  
  
"Yes," he breathes.  
  
She takes his hand and he wanders in behind her, closes the door after himself. She gestures to a seat- her old rickety stool, usually used only when Louis, Jr. comes to visit- and Athos takes it, sitting down carefully and pulling it closer to where she is.  
  
They sit like that for a long while, Sylvie working and Athos watching, until the church bell tolls noon. By now, she has the furniture totally set in the chase and is just checking the tension. With a last twist of the quoin key, she sets aside her work and stands.  
  
Athos smiles and rises with her. He cups her face in his hands and kisses her gently, softly, and she sighs into it.  
  
"I love you," he murmurs when they part.  
  
"I love you too," she says, and her heart feels full for the first time in days. She reaches out and wraps her arms around him, tucks her head into his chest, breathes in the scent of sweat and leather and dust. She'll pray later, thank the God that she only just believes in for the safe return of her husband, but right now, she is hungry and has work to do.  
  
They end up eating a small bit of bread and cheese, holding mugs of hot water from the kettle on the stove close to their bodies for a little extra warmth. When they finish, Athos gathers his things and stands. He holds Sylvie close to him for a while, and when he steps back, he wraps his cloak around her shoulders.  
  
"Treville wants a report," he says reluctantly.  
  
"Go," she says. She'll get to see him later, but that won't happen if he has been detained by Treville.  
  
The sun sinks low on the horizon, and she finishes printing the last few copies of the stack of price lists she needs and sets a paperweight on them. The candle at the side of the room, lit first when she entered, is now a very necessary to navigate her way to her coat. She knows the print shop well anyway, has it memorized, but the light is a welcome help to her memories.  
  
She pulls on her coat and then wraps Athos' cloak around her shoulders and stuffs her hands into her gloves. Just as she's locking the door to the shop, heavy footsteps thud to a stop next to her.  
  
"Just on time," she says, looking up to Athos. He smiles at her.  
  
"Always," he states, as if this were fact. The silent promise in his words makes her smile, and she revels in it for a second. "Shall we?" He offers his elbow to her, and she takes it.  
  
"I think we shall, good sir." He laughs, and she laughs in return, and a joyous warmth that replaces the chill that was beginning to settle in from the cold February night spreads through her.  
  
_This_ , she thinks, _is what true love feels like._

**Author's Note:**

> Some things that might need an explanation:
> 
> ~ Sylvie places 'furniture' at the end of a line- furniture, in this context, is a large wooden block, not like,, stuff you sit on  
> ~ Athos bringing Sylvie a newspaper is a REALLY SWEET GESTURE and I can scream about it forever, but basically, he gave her more stuff to print in her paper without her having to pay for it
> 
> If Tumblr is more your thing, I'm also over there at privateerstudies!!!


End file.
